


Hallelujah

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: I WROTE A THING. OMGGGG - Oneshot. Reader X Kim JonghyunPlease listen to and repeat Jonghyun's "Hallelujah" when reading this. Believe me. It'll be so worth it. xDInspired by: Kim Jonghyun's "Hallelujah"





	Hallelujah

You sit curled up on the couch, hair a mess with books and papers all over the floor. Your head is in your hands and tears are threatening to fall from your eyes. Then a small noise catches your attention. You know that sound. You know that voice- you could pick it out from a crowd anywhere. It’s Jonghyun, your Jonghyun, sweetly singing as he’s entering the room. 

You feel his presence and automatically relax at his velvety voice drifting through the apartment. You don’t see him, you don’t need to, but you find comfort when he wraps his arms around your shoulders. Your lips crack a smile. You can smell his scent and you breathe deeply. You let his warmth cascade over you as your eyes flutter shut. Your head rolls back onto his shoulder and your lips caress his neck. He begins to hum, his deep voice rumbling against your ear as you let out a shiver. 

You feel his fingertips press into your skin as his lips tease at your earlobe. All tension leaves your body as he lowly starts to sing. 

Hallelujah

You tenderly begin to kiss and nip at his neck. He flinches only a little in surprise, yet he continues to sing as smirk forms on his plump pink lips. Then suddenly he moves away from you and the lights dim. Through the shadows of the late evening, you see him stand before you, his beautiful brown eyes shimmering. 

The chorus comes and he hits every note perfectly, it’s sweet sweet music to your ears. He offers you his hand and chuckles when you swiftly push your work to the side and grasp it. Your work is left in shambles on the living room floor as he pulls you into his arms. Closing the space between you and him, he kisses you, soft and sweet, but full of love. A kiss that makes heaven’s angel’s sing. 

Hallelujah.

You pull away to lock stares as his hand runs through your hair. Your arms fold over him as he kisses your neck while continuing to hum his song. You become breathless as you feel his hands slide up your shirt and grasp your hips. Slowly he walks you to the bedroom, gently sliding your clothes off and letting them flutter to the floor. 

There is hardly any light in the room except for the full moon’s glow spilling through the curtains. He watches you as he closes the door behind him, locking you both inside. Your heart quickens when you hear the sound and feel his arms around you. Slowly and teasingly he works at the buttons of your pants. His places lingering kisses along your shoulder, breaking only to sing sweetly in your ear. You slide a hand up and grasp his hair as he licks at your neck. Sliding your pants down, you shiver at the cold. 

Carefully you turn to face him. He smiles sweetly at you, but you can see his flushed cheeks and the tightness in his pants. He wants this as much as you do. You reach for his belt buckle with trembling hands, but before you can grasp him, he catches your wrist. Kissing you, he pushes you to the bed. He’s the first to break the kiss, but leaves your lips quivering as he backs away to step out of his own clothes; He is completely exposed for you, and only you.

Hallelujah.

He looks at you. You are beautiful to him. Just like he is beautiful to you. You reach for him as he reaches for you. He hovers over you and you blush from his intense stare but you don’t dare look away. You know you are probably red all over, but he doesn’t care. You look the most beautiful when you are like this before him. 

He shifts himself between your legs and gingerly runs his fingertips along your body, outlining every curve, every dip, and every scar. He hooks his thumbs onto your underwear and slides them down agonizingly slow. Your panting now, excitement is sparking at the tips of your veins. You can feel his desire and you’re willing to bet he can feel yours as well. 

Through it all, he never stops singing. He isn’t belting out like normal, but singing lowly, in his rough bedroom voice, still hitting every note. He sings even as he places kisses down your neck and chest. He hums too, even as he slips his fingers inside of you, watching as your head falls against the pillows and your eyes roll back. 

“Jong…hyun…” You whisper breathlessly as pleasure crashes over you in waves. Your finger nails tighten on his shoulders as you feel his fingers slip in and out of you in the most intimate way possible. You lick your lips and glance up at him with half lidded eyes, clouded with love and longing. His fingers thrust deeper and you twitch with desire as his lips still hum and sing against your burning skin. You moan softly in his ear which only drives him to please you more. 

Then finally after what seemed like hours of glorious teasing, he withdraws his fingers from you. He hovers lower, aligning himself with you, extremely close to the moment of pure bliss. You feel yourself teetering on the edge, impatiently waiting for the fall. You both share a moment through the haze and steam drifting around you both. Massaging your hips, he slowly enters you. 

Hallelujah.

You feel him, all of him inside you, hot and throbbing. He feels amazing in you. Your head is reeling from the euphoria as you fist the sheets, grabbing onto anything and everything. He lifts your legs to wrap around his waist as he begins his slow torturous thrusts. Your chest rises and falls rapidly as he makes love to you. He places his hands beside your head and gazes into your eyes as his humming grows louder. You release the sheets and slide your hands up his muscular biceps and over his shoulder blades until you finally thread your fingers in his silvery hair. 

He thrusts especially deep as you pull on his hair, throwing your head back and releasing a loud moan. He dips his head to kiss your neck, his lips lingering so you feel the vibrations of his song. Deeper he thrusts and you feel like melting in his embrace as you beg and call out his name. The moon casts it’s whitish glow upon you both, making the sweat on your bodies glisten.

You feel him pick up his pace ever so slightly. His arms around you tighten and you see his stomach clench. You know he’s dangerously close. A few more deep thrusts and both of your backs arch. Your nails dig into his skin and he buries his head into your neck as you feel his warmth rushing into you. He has sent you to heaven. He thrusts a few more times riding out your orgasms. You both pant into each other’s mouth as he kisses you passionately. You look up at him and he looks down at you. His eyes gleam with love and you smile at him before pulling him closer to you. He leans down to sing in a hushed whisper, still coming down from the orgasmic high.

 

Hallelujah.

You got me singing Hallelujah.


End file.
